i love him, i love him not
by crasyducky
Summary: Star, Robin, and Cy left for a camp for a week. Raven and Beast boy are falling for each other in the midst of chaos. Ravens old husband to be has found her and demands her return to Azarath. RBB, possibly not likely SR, and probably a little OOCness
1. Shishi comes

Chapter: 4 The beginning of a new relationship A/N: Crasyducky's (me) sister BabybluebearR (her) thinks all of my loyal fans rock. Ok that's all I have to say. And I have to agree with her that you guys/ girls do totally, royally rock. Oh yea and MistressDarkness wanted to know where Kironawae came from. It came from Yu Yu hakasho, you might not have heard of him though.  
  
The silence they shared was soon broken by the scream of a man being hurled at them. They both stared in his direction to scared to move or even blink. The man hit the shield surrounding them with a thud they both winced in pain. The man slid down the shield with a squeaking noise as raven and Beast boy watched his figure slowly slide down the side of her shield. "I guess we should help Shishi fight, huh?" Beast boy said. Raven nodded and she removed the shield before searching the air for flying men. They wandered into the battlefield and began fighting for their lives. Raven soon had cleared a path for her to get through the battle. She walked down hitting a few men on the way, and finally made it to a door. She opened it just enough so she could get through. She stepped into the long hallway, stiff with anxiety. She was so afraid of hallways like these, she remembered walking down these hallways every Thursday for her weekly lessons/beatings by her father. She hated her fathers wing of the household she preferred her mothers it was pink and rosy. She never felt comfortable in his hallway, let alone his entire wing. 'All right, his room should be down the hall way second room to the left. Ok well I only see one room on the left.' She thought. Then she passed a door that looked exactly like the wall but it was a door. Raven opened it and heard something, or some one moving into the room through another door leading to the room. Raven ran into the closet and peeked through a crack in the door. She saw Chuichi mumbling something about dragons ruining everything and about Shishi taking his woman. Raven came so close to barging out of the closet to yell at him, she was not his woman. But she had enough self discipline not to. Raven waited until he left the room and she crept out of the closet. She looked around cautiously awaiting Shishi's arrival. She heard some one open the door and she jumped scurrying into the closet again. "Raven? Is this the right room?" Shishi whispered as he opened the closet door. She jumped again as he opened the door, turns out she was still afraid of Chuichi on the inside. But just to cover up her cowardliness she smiled and straitened up. She walked out of the closet with an air of confidence, and that came to an abrupt stop when she tripped over her foot and fell on her face. Shishi burst out laughing which is quite hard when you are trying to be incredibly quiet. He laughed until he fell on the floor next to her; she decided to just sit there until he was finished. He slowly came to a stop and looked at her with watery eyes. He smiled; it seemed to her that because of that long laugh that he would have smiling wrinkles up the ying yang when he was 70. She looked at him with a very serious look; he just smiled. Well I guess if you don't have an optimistic and a pessimistic person then the universe will be incomplete. So for now she would remain with out a smile and Shishi would have to be the peppy one. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear; it was something about remembering the plan. Shishi nodded his head a looked into her eyes; he really would miss admiring her from afar, well and up close to. But he had to go home once he was finished helping her defeat Chuichi so she could be with Beast boy. He did have an arraigned marriage back at home too, but he loved Raven with all his heart. He decided he'd just have to live life with out her; for her sake. "What, do you see some thing interesting?" raven whispered jokingly. Shishi smiled. "Not interesting, beautiful." Shishi said. She looked at him like that was uncalled for but she couldn't help but smile. "OK we need to stop playing around." Raven said. "Al right, Chuichi should realize we are not battling soon." Shishi said. Raven shuttered at his name. "Let's get down to business then. You have to be on top so when he yells at you, you can jump off of the bed in a hurry." Raven said as she stood up and offered him a hand up. He accepted and stood. He smiled, he personally couldn't wait but she was hesitant. She sat down on the bed and waited until she heard fast loud footsteps. She lay down on the bed and awaited her horrible situation. He laid half on top of her and began kissing her. She closed her eyes tight with fear and regret that she didn't have a better plan. Just to make it seem like real love she stuck her tongue into his mouth but soon withdrew it out of awkwardness. 'Its funny I thought this would be better; I thought she was my true love. I felt a hell of a lot more when I kissed Kishi' Shishi thought. 'Oh God, Oh God! I don't want Chuichi to beat me if he kills Shishi, and if it is Beast boy looking for us not Chuichi. Chuichi was always a little on the dense side.' Raven thought. The door creaked as if was pushed open quickly. In came a steaming Chuichi; and seeing raven and his brother intensely making out on his bed was not much comfort. He threw a raging tantrum. "What the hell? Shishi? I know Raven told me you are in "love" but I didn't think it was true!?! Get off of her and fight me like a man!" Chuichi screamed. Shishi jumped off of the bed after giving her one last kiss just to piss off Chuichi, and to make sure he didn't feel anything for Raven. Now the gars were a turning in Shishi's head. He came after Chuichi with a mace in hand (where it came from I don't know, I mean it would be uncomfortable to lay on.). He swung His mace around and round over his head and tried to hit Chuichi in the head several times. Chuichi ducked every time but Shishi was able to scratch him several hundred times. Finally Chuichi fought back by hitting Shishi's mace with a mace of his own, both shattered. They began punching each other and elbowing and kneeing and many other dirty tricks. Raven thought it was just like wrestling, like what Robin and Cyborg watch on TV. Shishi seemed to be winning but the tables soon turned, both men were exhausted but Shishi seemed to be worse. Shishi turned to face her and said: "Raven, if I don't make it. I love you . . . Will you tell Kishi that I said that?" Chuichi stopped in mid punch when he heard that. Then his old rusty gears began working, it was a set up. "Shishi I will, I will send your love but I think she would like to hear it from you." Raven said. Chuichi screamed on the top of his lungs. "You people are so confusing. He loves Kishi but Raven loves him and she doesn't yell at him. Shishi may love Kishi but he is saving Raven who he doesn't like?" Chuichi said. "No Chuichi, like always you are wrong. I don't love Shishi and he realized that he doesn't love me. Shishi and I crated an illusion to make it seem like we loved each other so you would get jealous and I could use your love for me against you. We did something else to." Raven explained. Chuichi looked even more confused. Raven surrounded herself in her aura and began to float in the air. "Shishi, my mother should have told me to confuse him and use that against him. Chuichi, I have learned how to defend my self and that's exactly what I am going to do." Raven said as her eyes turned white and every piece of furniture in the room began to levitate. She threw them at him at all angles and from under the pile he could barely breath. Raven hoped that her dragon would come to eat him soon. She settled down to the ground and smiled at Shishi all beaten up. "See, I knew you could be of some help. And now aren't you happy that you weren't the one who had to marry me?" raven said. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek out of happiness. "Oh sorry I forgot that you don't have a crush on me any more. Im happy you found some one." Raven said. The Door burst into flames amid their conversation and in walked a happy full Kironawae. "I hope you aren't to full! You still need to eat Chuichi." Raven said. Kironawae groaned and was able to rip off both of his legs and down them but he couldn't eat any more. Raven smiled, she didn't blame him Chuichi probably tasted like crap. So she decided to call the cops and let them handle him. Chuichi was sentenced to a few years in jail. Raven opened the door to the closet; she had noticed that she dropped her necklace she was wearing that She received from Beast boy on Christmas. She felt that it would give her luck, it didn't do much for her in the closet but it's the thought that's counts. She found her necklace on the ground and she also found beast boy as a pelican trapped in a hanger. He had flown in during the kiss and out of shock he got caught in a hanger. He struggled to get free but to no prevail. Raven encased the hanger in her aura and broke it in half. Beast boy fell to the ground and hit it with a thud. Shishi winced at the noise he heard from all the way on the other side of the room. Beast boy stood up in a flash and looked at raven in a funny way. She cocked her head and stared at him as if she didn't understand his gesture. "Beast boy is there a problem?" Raven asked. Shishi was interested now, beast boy, as a pelican caught in a hanger looking at Raven as if. oh. 'I get it. Beast boy saw. Oh god he must be crushed. I should tell Raven before she just pisses him off more.' Shishi thought. He walked over to Raven and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes opened wide as if some thing clicked in her brain. She looked at beast boy in a sober way (not because she was drunk. The other definition.) "Beast boy, do you trust me?" raven asked. Beast boy thought about that question for a minute. 'Do I trust her? First of all, do I like her? Yes that's obvious, but is it more than a mutual liking? I think so, so do I trust her?' Beast boy thought. He looked up and looked into her eyes, they were doubtful yet trusting. 'Well that doesn't help. Does she doubt me or not?' Beast boy thought. "I don't know. . ." Beast boy said to ravens dismay. "Beast boy, what you saw, was it me and Shishi." Raven started. "Kissing, yes." Beast boy finished her sentence for her. "Beast Boy, are you upset?" Raven asked calmly. "Upset? Upset? Raven I thought you; well I thought you liked me! So you kiss Shishi, who you know I feel is a threat, then you ask if im ok with it!" Beast boy yelled. Raven closed her eyes in disappointment; she didn't think Beast boy would heed her mother's words. "Beast boy, tell me, do you think that I would lead you to think I liked you just so I could have the risk of you seeing Shishi and I kissing. And do you think that Shishi and I would act like animals and jump all over each other at any chance, even in the middle of a battle?" Raven asked. "Lead me to believe, so I was wrong?" Beast boy asked. Raven looked up at him. "Beast boy, I never said that you were wrong. Besides, Didn't it occur to you that Shishi and I had a reason to be in this specific room, at this specific time, doing that specific thing?" Raven asked. Beast boy thought for a minute. "Raven, is there something you need to tell me?" Beast boy asked. "Yes, Me and Chuichi were engaged as children, I ran away from him, he came to get me, and Shishi and I convinced him that we were in love, to get him jealous. Like my mother told me to do I used his love for me against him and we defeated him." Raven said as she walked out of the room. Beast boy ran after her repeating 'sorry I didn't know' millions of times. Shishi walked out as well and they returned to the tower, Raven was home 30 minutes before beast boy and Shishi because she flew fast so she wouldn't get upset. She landed on the roof and ran to her room. She looked into her mirror trying to meditate, but all she saw in the mirror was utter chaos. Everything was swirling all around and it was turning red, black, pink, gray, and white. Raven shook her head she was lucky that all the chaos was in her mind not outside. She was angry and mad and confused but she didn't want to hurt any one. She started to levitate but that made everything begin to swirl outside her mind. She stopped meditating. She heard the door down stairs slam shut and loud rapid footsteps running up the stairs and into the living room. Bang, Bang, Bang! Beast boy was slamming his fist in frustration on the door. "Raven. please Raven. I love " Beast boy began. Everything in her room began to float and dropped on the floor once she heard the word 'love'. Raven opened the door to find Beast boy standing there teary eyed looking at the picture in the hallway that ripped in half, one side with him and her and the other with the rest of the titans. She looked at him and smiled at the pathetic look she knew she had on. "You can't fight love, it doesn't leave you. When you love some one you will love them forever." Raven said. Beast boy looked up at her and smiled to. She took a step closer to him. And he took a step closer to her. And she leaned in and gave him a hug, one that both of them needed. Then, the door to the hallway slid open and Shishi stepped in to see how they were doing. Beast boy and Raven looked at him with daggers flying at him. He had defiantly ruined their moment. "I just wanted to tell you Kishi, my ride back home, has come. I would like you to meet my bride-to-be. The one I really love, you showed me that raven." Shishi said. Beast boy and Raven separated immediately when they realized he wasn't going to leave them in peace. Raven walked and when she realized that beast boy wasn't behind her she clasped his hand in hers and they walked out together. The girl in the living room was stunning. She had perfect brown locks of hair and the most brilliant eyes; they were almost orange at the bottom but faded into red at the top. She had medium sized lips and strait teeth. She wore a plaid grandpa hat and a shirt that tied up in the front. She had tight leather pants her shirt was black and the string was tied loosely and it was pink. She also wore black vans with pink shoelaces. Beast boys jaw dropped but he quickly shut his mouth when Raven elbowed him in the rib. "Kishi, this is Raven and Beast boy. Raven and Beast boy this is Kishi. " Shishi said. Beast boy and Raven shook her hand. "So hun, are you going to get your stuff or what?" Kishi asked. Shishi walked into his room to collect his things. "So I heard you two are an item now." Kishi said. Raven and Beast boy looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't want every one to know let alone people on other planets. Kishi walked up next to Raven and whispered this in her ear: "Raven, This is a trick I picked up a little while ago. I mean I do really love Shishi and he loves me but if Beast boy ever gets out of line just do what I do and he'll be like putty in your hands." Raven smiled, she wanted to know what it was but didn't want to make it seem like she was interested. When Shishi came back into the room Kishi walked up to him and gave him a big long kiss, leaving him asking for more. "Kishi what do you want? You always kiss me like that when you want something." Shishi said in almost a daze. "Oh nothing" was all Kishi said as she turned to Raven and winked. Shishi leaned down and kissed her again this time she wanted him to keep going, and he would have had raven and Beast boy not have said simultaneously: "Shishi, we thought you were leaving?" Shishi immediately stopped what he was doing and picked up his bags. He saluted to raven and Beast boy and him and Kishi walked out of the tower kissing each other every couple of minutes. Raven watched as the car slowly drove off into the distance toward her space ship that was in the middle of central park Raven's dragon was also there in the ship waiting to be taken home. Raven was so happy they were gone, but the whole event lasted the entire day. Raven made some tea and brought it to the roof were she was hoping her mother would pay her one last visit. Of course she did. "Raven you did well, your father isn't coming to earth. I love you raven but this is the last time I can personally visit you, my body cannot take much more. I love you Raven." Her mother said. At that point the door behind raven slowly opened and Beast boy walked out with a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. Her mother looked at him with out raven noticing and beast boy put his index finger to his lips and motioned her mother to be silent. Beast boy crept up behind her and slipped the blanket over her shoulders, she turned and looked surprised at Beast boy. "Thought you might like some company, you must have thought the same thing." Beast boy said motioning towards her mother. Raven nodded and pulled the blanket closer to her but not after she wrapped him in it with her. "Well, I am feeling kind of tired I better go home. I'll contact you on the Internet later honey ok? Remember your mother loves you good-bye. Oh and Beast boy remember, trust in raven she will never stop loving you. Good- bye. " Her mother said sensing she may see something her daughter does not want her to see. Raven looked to her mother with thankful eyes as she slowly disappeared in the distance. Raven looked back at Beast boy and pulled on the blanket tighter which caused him to move closer. Raven closed her eyes and tilted her head to the left and he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right. They inched closer and closer when, of course, the door to the roof opened right when they made contact. "Raven? Beast boy? What are you guys doing up here?" Cyborg asked as they quickly separated and Beast boy dropped the blanket so it looked as if they were only talking. Luckily it was dark outside so Cyborg couldn't see anything. "We were. . . talking. By the way, why are you home?" Raven asked as her and beast boy walked into the doorway holding hands under the blanket. When they walked into the living room they saw Star fire on the couch and Robin hovering over her. Both Raven and beast boy cocked their heads at the strange sight of star fire bruised and hurt on the couch. "Star what happened?" Beast boy asked the injured Star fire. "I simply tried to join football with the boys, I do not recall what I did but all of them jumped on top of me when I caught the ball." Star fire replied. Beast boy laughed at her but shut up at the cold glare he received from Robin. Robin lifted Star fire up in his arms and took her to her bedroom. Soon after the door closed they could hear giggling and other noises (if ya know what I mean). "They did that all week. She played football and twisted her ankle. Robin has been taking care of her ever since. Its pathetic, so what did you guys do?" Cyborg asked. Raven and Beast boy looked at each other. "The tower was pretty quiet. Nothing happened exciting. Just Raven's old husband to be came and tried to bring her home." Beast boy said. Cyborg looked at him funny. "Whatever Beast boy, you and your stories." Cyborg said. Cyborg left to his room to unpack. "Well, our moment was ruined, again." Raven said. Beast boy looked at her. "It doesn't have to be." Beast boy said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him and kissed him back. He almost looked shocked. He leaned in and closed his eyes, she did the same, they both leaned in and then the lights were turned out and a flashlight was shining on them. They paused in mid-lean (I guess) and turned to see Cyborg, Robin, and Star fire standing in the doorway. Cyborg was shining the flashlight at them. They quickly separated and stepped back a few feet. Both of them began to blush hoping none of the other teen titans saw their embarrassing moment. "What are you two doing?" Robin asked. Raven scowled at him of a second as he only smirked. "Well Robin, we were merely repeating what you and Star fire were doing in her room." Raven said with a smirk smeared on her face. Robin put his hand on the nape of his neck and both him and star fire blushed. This just caused Cyborg, Raven, and Beast boy to smile. "Well, obviously all of you have something to say." Cyborg said laughing at the two couples. Raven looked at Cyborg as if she could kill him. Raven walked past them into her room. "Well, I think I shall retire for the night." Beast boy said. He walked into the hallway and closed the hallway door almost coldly on all three of them. Then walked to his door opened it and then closed it with out walking in. he slowly tip toed to Ravens room and knocked on her door softly. She opened the door with out her cape, so her bare shoulders were showing. Beast boy looked up and down and she came close to slapping him had it not been around 1:00 in the morning. She stepped aside with sleepy eyes as he walked in. She sat on her bed and he sat down to. They talked for a little while but soon she felt the urge to sleep. She leaned over and fell on his shoulder; he gently lifted her up and set her in a laying position on her bed. He covered her in a blanket and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. But she moved her head and caught his lips with hers. They finally got their kiss. He tried to get up but Raven held his hand and pulled him down. "Just rest here with me. OK?" Raven said. Beast boy lay down next to her and smiled. She put her hand at the nape of his neck and kissed him full on the mouth, she even added a little tongue. She smiled and lay down again and closed her eyes, she fell into a deep slumber immediately. But Beast boy was transfixed on her kiss; it left him wanting more. Eventually he fell into sleep but once he woke up it was dawn and was woken up by a knocking on her door. He stood up and opened the door with sleepy eyes. "Beast boy!" Robin yelled. Beast boy looked at him like he was crazy for waking him up. "Beast boy, what are you doing in Raven's room?" Robin asked. "I'm in Raven's room? Ok so what's the problem?" Beast boy asked. Robins head dropped and his jaw dropped also. Beast boy stood on one foot and crossed the other in front of it while he leaned up against the wall looking for an answer. Robin's eyes closed a little as he sighed. "Beast boy you two fight together, if you break up then. . ." Robin started. "Then we'll handle it like adults. And that wont happen. And this is coming from YOU." Beast boy said raising his voice just enough for emphasis and not to wake Raven. Beast boy stood up strait and glared at Robin waiting for an answer. "Beast boy that's different." Robin started. Beast boy deepened his glare. "Robin, that's bull. All of us know about you and Star, you don't need to hide it. So since I'm not saying anything about your relationship with Star fire, would you do me a favor and stay out of my business." Beast boy said. "Fine Beast boy. You and Raven want to hide from every one then go ahead. At least Star and I accept the fact that we love each other and don't care if any one knows. I saw you two on the roof, and last might I heard Raven through the air vent." Robin said as he began to walk away. "Well you know don't you?" Beast boy said challenging Robin to throw that back in his face. Robin turned to face him. "Am I the only one?" Robin challenged back. "Robin, look more than nothing happened while you were gone. Raven's old fiancé came to take her back to Azarath, and then Shishi, a guy who thought he loved her was kissing her in front of me. She told me she loved me and it only caused Chuichi to be jealous. A long story short I almost crushed her heart because at first I didn't trust her. Do you think I'm going to let saving the world get in the way of a love like that? Especially when I know she loves me back!" Beast boy said. Robin looked shocked that Raven felt that deeply about Beast boy and him her. "Well I guess this is good, because if Cyborg tries to make fun of our "relationships" there's four of us and one of him" Robin said giving a thumbs up sign. Beast boy smiled and walked back into her room. He settled down next to Raven and smiled at her. "Thanks Beast boy." Raven said.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Is this ok? I wasn't sure if that was a good ending. Well its all over, this is really short compared to my other fics they are all 9 chapters long.Sorry, I made paragraphs the site messed it up. I should really thank every one now but I don't really feel like it. Any way thanks the maker of teen titans I salute you for making such a radical cartoon, which inspired me to write this fic! (Im weird deal with it).  
Your favorite writing geniuses Crasyducky 


	2. Chuichi attacks

Teen Titans

Chapter: 2

Chuichi attacks

The next day Shishi awoke to giggling.

'What is that? Raven hasn't giggled since she was 7, it cant be her.' Shishi thought. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He looked around and saw a screen with three people on it. One who had red hair and brilliant green eyes was giggling. And another with black hair and a mask was thinking about something and another one who was black with blue patches of mechanics were on him. That was the giggling.

"Shishi, good morning. Tea?" raven said from across a table. He looked to her and nodded. She poured him a cup; almost surprised that someone actually wanted tea when she asked. She hadn't even realized he was only wearing boxer shorts and his hair was even more messed up than usual. He sat down and drank some tea, he looked over his cup at raven, and she looked nice. She matured a lot over the years. He found himself looking were he shouldn't be but he couldn't help it, luckily he caught himself before she realized he was looking, well, looking at her. But beast boy realized were he was looking, he knew he did it before to and got a slap for it.

"Shishi, good morning. Clothes?" beast boy said looking at him. Shishi looked down to see a bare chest. Though he hadn't realized it raven had.

"Do you see something interesting raven?" Shishi asked, he was just going to mess with her head for a while.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said.

"But I do recall you looking at my." he began.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about." Raven said. She got up and walked toward the door to the roof. She opened it and walked through. Once she heard the click of the door closing she was at ease. It was something about being in a room with her old friend Shishi and her new friend Beast boy, nerve racking.  She walked up to the roof and leaned against the railing. It was beginning to snow and she thought she saw something in the distance. It was getting closer to her. She could just make it out, it was a person she was flying and a swirl of white was surrounding her. She was riding something. It was... it was a dragon a big blue dragon with pitch black eyes and huge wings. It was flying towards her. And the person was, her mother. She was wearing a white cape like raven and her eyes were silver. She was wearing the same outfit under the cape as raven but you could see her belly button. Her hair was laying down, it was in her face and looked as if she had grown it out, it was white with red tips. She landed next to raven and she walked up to her. She was surrounded by a glowing yellow light. Raven was shocked.

"Mother how did you get here? Is father here? Are you ok? Why are you here? Is this for real? I am so happy to see you! But this is so unexpected." Raven said.

"Unwanted?" her mother said.

"No, no" she said.

"Then all I can tell you is you are safe. I am not really here, this is my spirit, no I am not dead just currently in a deep sleep at home. Your father does not know of my visiting you. Raven you need to show Chuichi that he does love you, very much. If you can successfully do that before your father arrives in 3 days you can still beat him. Do not try to beat him with brute force it will not work, I know, I've tried. Once he realizes his true unlimited love for you, use it against him, it is the only way." Her mother said.

" But, how? And what about Beast boy … Shishi is here do you have advice for him to?" Raven said with a sad heart.

"Oh raven, if Beast boy cares for you as deeply as you care for him he will understand if you tell him to. Shishi is here? Oh that is right he warped here an hour after he found out of Chuichi's plans. He is here to protect you, and he is a good man he will help. You know he has always liked you since you were little …" she started. At that moment Beast boy was listening, he heard the part about Shishi, and he knew Shishi was a little to open and friendly with raven. Her mother looked to him. He was startled, who the hell is this?

'Whose this? And why is raven so confused?' Beast boy thought.

"Raven, I take it that this human life form is Beast Boy. A little scrawny if you ask me." Her mother said. Steam blew out of Beast Boys ears and he turned a tint of red.

"Am I little now!" Beast boy said as he transformed into a T-rex. Her mother gasped.

"Raven this boy, he is some sort of mutant."  Her mom said. Raven looked at her mother as if she was her father.

"Mother! Do not talk like that, if you act like father I could never forgive you." Raven said.

"Raven I am truly sorry. Beast boy I heard you are helping raven. Yes (nod from Beast boy)? Well I need to tell you to trust her, no matter what she does. She will always remain loyal to you, even if it doesn't appear to you." Her mother said.

"Mother I have missed you." Raven said.

"I am sorry Raven but some one is shaking my body at home, if I do not leave now I fear they may think I am dead then who knows what will happen to Azarath. Good-bye raven. I will contact you soon." Her mother said as she hugged her good bye. She climbed on top of the dragon she came on and it began to hover in the air. Raven pet the dragon and said her good bye.

"Good bye mother. I will try my hardest to follow your directions. I love you. Good-bye." Raven said. Her mother flew off into the white distance. Raven looked to beast boy and they smiled.

"Well that was confusing." Beast boy said. She smiled at him as she walked down the stairs. He ran up behind her. "What did she mean by 'trust her, no matter what she does. She will always remain loyal to you, even if it doesn't appear to you. I don't get it." beast boy said. Raven looked at him and smiled weakly.

"It means that no matter what I do you should always know that I …that I … I have to go" raven said as she shut the door to her room in his face. He knocked on the door but there was no answer.

'She really must be upset, what ever her mother meant I will try to understand. But its hard for me.' Beast boy thought. Inside ravens room things were flying out of control. Everything was flying so fast she was getting sick and dizzy. Finally she fell to the ground unconscious. Beast boy was worried when she didn't come out for an hour and a half. He went and knocked on her door again. And on the third knock the door fell in. he sweat dropped.

"It wasn't my fault! Really I just knocked on your … do..or." beast boy said. He saw her in the laying down position floating a few feet in the air with everything in her room demolished and flying around her. Everything! I mean even her desk, her mirror, even her bed. Her hair was whipping around her and her eyes were closed. The cape was flying around her so violently he thought it would whip off. He slowly walked into the room dodging many things. And finally when he couldn't get around the objects being hurled at him he changed into a parrot and flew over to her. On his way a chair hit him, he lay on the ground underneath her computer chair as a parrot. He transformed into a gorilla and lifted it off of himself. He charged over to her, while desks were being thrown at him. But once he got close enough to her everything was beginning to swirl around him and her. He had reached the eye of the tornado, so to speak. She lay there untouched by the chaos around her and floating in her aura. She was beautiful, well to beast boy at least. Beast boy was surprised that Shishi hadn't come to investigate the noise. 

'Ok, what do I do? Is this a sleeping Beauty thing or a leave-her-be-and-she'll-fix-it-by-herself thing? Ok well I guess its now or never.' Beast boy thought. He leaned in and brushed his lips with hers. There was a little reaction but she only stirred she didn't come out of her unconscious state. Suddenly everything dropped in its place and an enormously loud shrill scream came from raven. Though it appeared to be empty like only he could hear it, kind of like a dog whistle. But he was the dog and she was the whistle and it was driving him crazy. But he could just make out words from that horrible shriek. He heard.

"Beast boy please help me!" from raven. Then everything began to glow again and rose into the air. All the objects began swirling ten times faster than before. Suddenly beast boy was struck with fear, fear that he had never experienced before. He was afraid of raven getting hurt, of raven never coming to, and most importantly of him never seeing raven happy again. He was afraid, very afraid he didn't know what to do, he was confused and afraid that she would reject him if she did come to. Instantaneity Beast boy kissed her full on the mouth; it was as if it was an instinct. Everything in the room stopped in mid air and it almost seemed time stopped. And though time seemed to creep along beast boy didn't know what to do now that he was kissing her. All he could do is hope this helped. Finally raven did come to, she opened her eyes to beast boy right there in her face kissing her. She would have smiled if the kiss weren't preoccupying her lips. She slowly brought her arm up and put her hand on the back of his neck. She kissed him back. (Aww how cute!) Then they were both encased in her aura and they both began to float together. They separated lips and he looked into her eyes, so full of compassion and love. She lowered them down and stepped away from him. She chanted

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' and everything in her room began to float again and she righted everything that was wrong. Everything was back to normal, at least in her room.

'Shishi! Oh god what happened to him, I know I need to show him that I lo … me and beast boy are … I need to get him to understand that im taken, but how can I do that with out hurting him and losing his protection?' raven thought.

'Ha! Now Shishi doesn't have a chance with her, she's mine.' Beast boy thought. Raven smiled at beast boy and collapsed on her bed. Beast boy ran up to her.

"Raven is you ok? Raven" he said. She opened her eyes wearily.

"Yes Beast boy I am fine, just tired being in a constant state of unconsciousness for an hour and a half is tough." She said. Beast boy picked her up and set her all the way on her bed. And left to get an extra pillow for her. Shishi walked in once beast boy left.

"Raven, I heard a lot of weird noises coming from your room. what happened?" Shishi asked. Raven smiled.

"Beast boy saved my life, that's all." She said with the same cunning voice. Raven hadn't realized it but it was getting dark. She slowly slipped into sleep as beast boy came in the room and lifted her head slowly to slip the pillow under. Beast boy then transformed into a gorilla and put her door back on its hinges. He transformed into a guard dog. He sat out side her room until he finally fell asleep. By the time she woke up it was 1:00 in the A.M.  She slowly slipped open the door to see beast boy there as a dog curled up, asleep. She snuck back into her room and covered him in a blanked then looked at him and smiled (wouldn't you if a guy was guarding your door while you slept. I would). 

She crept away from him and sat on the couch for a little while taking in her scenery. She closed her eyes as she took in the familiar smell of the tower. But it was quiet, if you woke up in the middle of the night when everyone was there, then just about everyone knew you were up and at least one of them came to visit you. But she kind of liked the silence; no talking, no whispers, and no late night romance trips from robin to star fire. She got up and walked to the fridge and poured a glass of some tea she was keeping cold. She warmed it up a bit and walked to the hall way to the roof. She hesitated before she went up. Every time she went up there some one followed or strangely appeared out of thin air. But she crept up there anyway. She stood there in the chilly night air. The cold wind whipping at her bar legs and making her cape go flying. She sipped her tea that was quickly losing its warmth. Then suddenly as if time had stopped the wind stopped blowing and the trees stopped moving and every light in the city flickered. Out of the shadows came a voice.

"Raven, I have come to take you home with me so we can live happily ever after." Said the voice.

"I wont go with you Chuichi. I will never love you the way you 'supposedly' love me." She said. He came out of the shadows shocked.

"But you must, you loved me as a child and you recognized my voice." He said.

"Well who else would it be? And I did not love you as a child I loved you as a friend. But that all changed when you changed." Raven said. Then she got a brilliant idea.

' If I show him that I love Shishi then he might get jealous and try to win me back, his jealousy should trigger his love for me. I just hope Beast boy heeds my mother's words.' She thought.

"Your brother came to Earth as well. As you should know," Raven said, she wasn't sure exactly were this was going but it was going to be good.

"Yes, and he's here to 'protect ' you. I think that's a load of crap, but he always was full of it." Chuichi said. Raven turned around to see him standing there looking strait at her, his yellow hair sticking up and his red eyes piercing through the air. His eyes were as red as blood and you could clearly see them through the morning light. It was a time of day where it's not light but it's not dark and you feel as if you're in a state of limbo. Fog was starting to settle in on them but his eyes were still as clear as if she were looking into them in broad daylight. It was as if his eyes were glowing but it wasn't exactly a friendly glow, more like a sinister, ruthless, cold-blooded stare that could stop any one dead in their tracks. But despite that raven was unafraid and ready to take on this beast, as soon as the opportune moment had arrived. 

"Chuichi, your brother is ten times the man you'll ever hope to amount to, not only is he sweet enough to come and protect me from scum like you but he is … the man of my dreams and you can never break our love for each other." Raven said. She was speaking very fast; she couldn't believe that she had said that. She was happy beast boy, and hopefully Shishi were asleep. Chuichi had a look of betrayal on his face.

"Why that no good, dirty, rotten ass of a brother. If I ever get my hands on him I'll rip him to shreds, and you scum-sucking weasel (I thank Mr. Z for giving me the idea of a scum-sucking weasel. Thank you health class. Never thought that would come in handy) I'll kill you for … hell I'll jut kill you!" he said. Raven smiled, her plan was fool proof.

" Why? You have no reason to even lay a finger on me. What did I break your heart like you did mine." raven said as she got quiet. She didn't want beast boy to hear and she'd be in hell if Shishi heard this conversation. Chuichi didn't have any smart remark to that response, for once he had nothing to say, he was speech-less literally (unlike me).  He looked at her blank he held so many emotions yet so little. He walked over to her, and picked up her hand. He leaned down to kiss her but she beat him to the punch and kissed him, they remained there kissing in a surrounding that looked as if they were in limbo and felt like it to. But only a mere 4 seconds passed until she couldn't take it she pushed him away. He looked at her baffled, why she did that he could not tell you but he was angry.

"Raven you are so God damned confusing! What the hell? First I want to kill you then you kiss me and everything is better now you push me away. What is going on?" Chuichi yelled. Raven smiled inside her plan was so working.

"Listen Chuichi I was caught up in the moment, do I look like I would kiss you? I don't think so. I love your brother with all my heart and just wanted to give you a taste of what you gave up when you tried to change me! Did you like it?" she said in an almost cocky voice. He turned a light red.

"Damn you raven, I love … come back to Azarath with me and you'll never be unhappy again." He said.

"No! Chuichi, go back to were you are camped out and get some rest. I love Shishi with all my heart and I would never love an ass, such as yourself." Raven said.

"But Shishi is an ass!" he said.

"GO!" Raven screamed. Its funny how when a girl screams a command even the mightiest warriors will tremble at their mercy. Chuichi did as she commanded and went back to camp but not before he mumbled a few hate filled words her way. Raven, delighted with her plan and actions, almost skipped back to the couch. She sat completely forgetting about Beast boy and Shishi and for a minute she almost forgot about Chuichi. She sat staring out the window until the strange weather had retreated into the distance leaving a fresh blanket of dew on the grass.

'OK so I have successfully got Chuichi thinking, he almost said I LOVE YOU but chickened out. I may be able to make him and his armies crumble and fall before father comes, then who will be all high and mighty?' Raven thought. 'I have to tell Shishi or who knows what will happen, but I can not tell beast boy, I need to see if he trusts me.' Raven thought. He sun was coming up and she expected some one to awaken soon. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped once another joined it on her other shoulder. He began to rub her back, and it felt nice. She slightly turned her head so she could see whom it was.

"Shishi." Raven said. She was hoping it was Beast boy but luck didn't seem to be on her side any more.

"Raven, I heard what you said, did you mean it?" Shishi said. Raven was now upset; she knew it would be impossible for both Shishi and Beast boy to not wake up during the screaming. And it did make sense they were right next to the air vent to his room. She turned around to face him.

"No, Shishi I am sorry, but no I do not love you with the passion I spoke of on the roof. But, if you really do love me and want to help protect me like you came here to do then you will understand. Shishi I have constructed a plan to open up Chuichi's heart, and I figure if her gets jealous over our 'love' then we will be able to defeat him. I, so my mother says, am his weak spot if you poke him were it hurts he'll surly give up. I know that telling him 'if he wants me happy he will leave me here with you' wont work. By using you as my true love it will hurt him the most. Instead of having my real true love's life in danger." Raven said looking to beast boy lying on the floor infront of her room. Shishi followed her stare and understood what he had to do. Chuichi wouldn't buy the old ' if you love her set her free' but he would. Besides he did have an arranged marriage back at home. Though she didn't mean as much to him as raven did, he would have to learn to love her. Raven leaned in and Shishi's heart jumped, he thought she was going to kiss him but that wasn't true, she's not a slut. She leaned over by his ear and whispered her plans to break Chuichi's spirit and force him back home with his tail between his legs. Shishi smiled partly because he loved her so much for her strategizing skills and plan and partly because she was so close to him. When she was finished she told him not to tell beast boy about any of it, he couldn't know. She got up and walked over to wake Beast boy. She bent down and gave him a little shake. No response, so she shook harder and he awoke.

"Morning, were you worried about something happening to me?" she asked looking from him to her door. He transformed into himself and nodded. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. Raven turned around and looked at Shishi.

"Today, I need to put phase one of the plan into action, we only have two days until he comes, and four days until the titans come back." She said. Shishi nodded. Once everyone was ready for the day they were off.

"Shishi, do you know where his camp is?" Raven asked.

"Yes, just around this bend, its hard to miss." He said as they turned a corner to a huge campground full of Chuichi's guards and men. Raven and Beast boy gawked at its large quantity of buildings set up in such a short time.

"So what's the plan" beast boy asked.

"Well, we'll go in fight his evil minions then I'll leave you two to fight the rest of them while I got find Chuichi once you finished them off find me." Raven said. They went in and suddenly they were surrounded by thousands of men. All of them had futuristic looking sticks with spark coming out of each end. Also you could see guns in their belts. They began fighting and as the hours pilled on top of each other so did the dead bodies. But more kept coming. Soon the sun had set on the battle, and raven didn't seem to be winning this one. They were thrown into the jail, and even the jail was glorious. It had a couch and a few designer fluffy beds and a separate bathroom. They were exhausted and decided to make their awesome escape tomorrow. They slept there and once raven woke up the next morning she was beginning to believe the weirdness wasn't going to stop.

A/N:

OK is this shorter? I am having fun righting this and the reviews are like fuel for the fire. Sorry for the big paragraphs, my bad I was going to try and not make it hard and boring to read. Ok my faithful, glorious reviewers I love you all. Thanks much it really does help a righter think better and feel better at that. 

Your favorite author who is a righting genius,

~Crasyducky~


	3. Another visit

Teen titans

Chapter: 3

Another visit

"Mother? What is wrong what has happened on Azarath?" raven began interrogating her mother. Her mother smiled at her daughter.

"Raven. Calm yourself, nothing has happened. But I have come bearing good news, your father is not coming tomorrow, he is postponing his trip to the day after. I … preoccupied him to he lost a whole day of work." Her mother said. Raven looked at her with a smile plastered on her face. Her mother looked like an angel standing there with a yellow glow behind her, well all except the dragon towering 19 feet above their heads. Though it seemed to be a creature from hell it truly was a kind animal. Raven had known it since she was a baby, and once she was a year old when she found a fascination in dragons her mother gave her an egg so she cared for the hatchling like it were her very own sibling. Though she felt it best to leave it on Azarath for people on earth had long forgotten dragons to be real but thought of them as fairy tale creatures. At times raven missed her young dragon but knew it was in safe hands with her mother. She walked over to it and it lowered its head so she could reach it. She pet its head and once it got her old smells it nuzzled up against her almost knocking her down.

"Oh Kielala, I have missed you so. Have you taken good care of Kironawae for me?" raven asked the gigantic creature. It nodded its head and almost knocked the wind out of Raven. She hugged Kielala's head and enjoyed this one moment of peace in this troubled time. Raven turned to her mother and smiled.

"You miss him don't you? Kironawae I mean." Her mother said looking at her prized dragon. Its scales gleamed in the sun that seemed to be pouring into the room through the tiny window.

 " Yes, he is a magnificent creature and they kind of grow on you. I mean if you can look a full-grown dragon in the eye on earth and not tremble in fear, then you must be very brave. But on Azarath if you cant then you are considered a coward." Raven said in a dull voice. Suddenly Beast boy stirred and awoke to a Dragon sniffing him. Beast boy was scared stiff.

"Beast Boy, don't be scared, the dragon can sense it. Kielala, come away from beast boy, he is not used to dragons." Raven said.

"All the more reason to sniff him." Kielala said. Raven and beast boy sweat dropped

"Mother since when can dragons talk?" raven asked. Her mother laughed as if it were a child's question.

"Kielala can only speak because it is her spirit. She can not really speak." Her mother said still chuckling.  Her mother waved her hand at the dragon and it walked over to her.

"Mother it is so good to see you again, despite the surroundings. Tell me the truth has father been abusive? I suspect he has been good lately but I need to know every time I see you, you seem weaker than before." Raven asked.

"No Raven he has not, I am only weak because I went for a day long ride yesterday, that's what kept your father busy, was looking for me." She said. Raven looked skeptical but kept quiet. 

"Well, Beast boy this is my mother, well her spirit at least. And her dragon Kielala." Raven said to Beast boy. Beast boy studied the dragon and morphed into it.

"Mmmm … I can use this. (Transformed into regular self) hello nice to meet you. I am beast boy of the Teen Titans." He said as he offered his hand for her to shake. She accepted and shook his hand.

"I am Ravens mother it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Raven has telepathically told me all about the Teen Titans." She said. And she smiled then turned to raven. "Raven, I meant to ask you before, do you want me to send you Kironawae to help you in battle? I am afraid he can only come for a few days or your father might become suspicious, but he is ready and willing to come help you." She said. Raven smiled wide.

"Really, that would be great he could get us out of this jail cell." Raven said.

"Alright, raven I will send him as soon as possible, but I must leave now. Good-bye raven. Good luck" her mother said as she hopped aboard the dragon and it took flight to the white distance back to Azarath. Raven smiled thinking of her beloved pet, since no guards were up and atom yet she thought she'd wake Shishi so they could get out of here once her pet came. She nudged Shishi and he awoke sword in hand looking around frantically as if he was trying to sleep while a battle was raging.

"Shishi it is only me. Calm down and don't kill any one it's too early." Raven said. Shishi put down his sword and looked around, as if he didn't remember were he was. Then he got a look of recognition, he remembered that his brother's army captured them and threw them in jail.

"Splendid. Well what are we waiting for? Lets bust out of here." Shishi said as he stood up. Raven shook her head.

"No we have no way of getting out of here with out a ruckus, then the guards come with their swords and well just be thrown back in. We are waiting for my mother to send Kironawae. Then when we break out he can have a little snack." Raven said. Then a portal swirling around and round with all different color lights appeared behind Shishi. The beautiful colors swirled all around and out stepped a stunning dragon. It was roughly 17 feet tall with two foot-long horns on its head. And it had yellow retractable spikes on its back. Currently the spikes were inside the flaps of skin and a saddle was strapped to its back just behind its chest. It was a fire red dragon with a few blue strips along its back. Also it had a yellow tummy and it had a scar across its left wing from battle. It had a round nose and it had a pointed tip on the back of its head for protection reasons. He had enormous claws that made a clicking noise when it walked on tile and stone. Also its fang-like teeth shimmered in the sunlight, it was a dragon built for beauty and battle.

"Speak of the devil." Beast boy said. Raven smiled and walked up to him, staring up at the dragon.  It lowered it head got a whiff of her scent and nuzzled up to her, but when she almost fell down he picked her up with his huge arms. He set her back on the ground and sat down next to her. He almost looked like a loyal dog sitting next to his master but it would be a really big dog (like Clifford big). Beast boy was kind of scared of it but remembered not to be and he didn't want to look like an idiot compared to Shishi over there petting it.

"Well now can we get out of here?" Shishi said. Raven nodded and looked to Kironawae.

"Do you still love the taste of Azarathian armies?" Raven asked her beloved pet. It nodded and it began to walk across the stone floor making a clicking noise as its sharp claws hit the tile. Its muscles rippled with excitement as it began to move faster and faster toward the door. He charged through the door and moved the rubble out of the way for Raven, Shishi, and Beast boy to get through. He picked Raven, Beast boy, and Shishi up and put them on his back. And walked through the halls, the guards could hear the clicking noise coming from around the corner so they moved into a fighting stance. They saw the tip of the dragon's shadow and laughed because it looked small, then they saw the enormous dragon standing a staggering 17 feet high. They ran and tripped over themselves like babes in the wood. The dragon ran after them and the guards, poor guys, had found themselves trapped at a dead end. Kironawae slowly stepped closer to the doomed men; he bent down and ensnared one of them between his huge pearly white teeth. He then lifted his head and swallowed him whole. Then as if he had forgotten the taste, he closed his eyes to savor this moment. His ice-cold blue eyes snapped open and he looked at the 14 men left shivering in their Azarathian uniforms. He had the look of pleasure in his eyes.

"Kironawae, make it quick were in a hurry." Raven said. He looked at her with pleading eyes but she returned his stare with a strict glare. He turned to his pray and gobbled them all up in one swift motion. But alas he had missed one, just as he was about to eat that one to Raven encased him in her black aura. No matter how hard the dragon tried he couldn't break to shield.

"Kironawae, I need him. Sir, tell me were Chuichi's living quarters are." Raven said, the scared man looked from her to the enormous dragon in front of him, then nodded.

"Lord Chuichi is stationed in the biggest room at the tallest tower. You need to find stairs; there is only one set, walk up them until you get to a hallway. Walk down that hallway, his room is the second on the left me Lady." The man said. Raven smiled, she looked back to beast boy sitting right behind her.

"Beast boy, do you think this man is telling the truth? Or shall I just let Kironawae eat him, and ask some one more reliable?" Raven asked. Beast boy looked at her, and smiled.

"I say you let the dragon eat until he is full, we'll just ask any one who is left." Beast boy said. Raven smiled at how deliciously evil this boy could be, she liked it. Raven wasn't the kind of girl who liked a boy who was good all the time, he needed to be good and bad, unpredictable as to which he would be. Beast boy seemed to be like that. Raven looked at the man shivering, trying to make friends with death… I mean with the dragon. Kironawae looked at her for approval, she smiled and he leaned down, picked up the man by the middle and chomped down. Blood oozed from the warrior's abdomen as his upper and lower half fell to the floor. The dragon had snapped his spinal cord and he died instantaneously, but he still had the look of horror as Kironawae gobbled up the top and bottom half. The dragon's mouth was covered in the man's blood but Raven was to preoccupied thinking about Chuichi being the one that Kironawae just brutally murdered. (Sorry guys I know that was vicious, but I felt like making your stomachs turn.) 

Kironawae turned and walked down the hallway waiting for his second course to come laughing into his view so he could eat them as well. And they did but this time it was a little different. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Raven was falling off of the dragon with a stunned expression. Kironawae, with his quick reflexes, turned and snatched her right out of the air. He looked her over trying to find her source of pain. Then Beast boy leaped up on top of Kironawae's head to see what happened. He saw Kironawae gently stroking her hair with his claw. Beast boy couldn't see what was wrong with her so he changed into a Raven and flew down to were she was laying on Kironawae's hand. He stopped in his tracks as he morphed back to himself and looked into her eyes as she struggled to sit up. She sat up with Beast boys help and looked down to see an arrow. 

It was just under her shoulder bone, but it wasn't in to deep. She smiled despite her pain. She looked to a crevice in the wall on her left, there stood an archer with another arrow directed toward Beast boy. She surrounded them in her aura as the arrow hit the shield her dragon knew were to go. He did not want to leave Raven so he just opened his mouth and a small fireball emerged from the back of his throat. It grew bigger as the archer shot at the dragon's tough hide, the arrow bounced off and hit the ground. Soon Kironawae's entire mouth was engulfed in flame as he, to put it bluntly, spit the fire at the man. All that was left was the charred remains of a boot, and an out line of the man's body on the wall.  Kironawae was so angry that he began spitting fireballs in every direction; nothing that was flammable was left.

"Kironawae!" raven yelled. At the sound of her voice Kironawae Beast boy and Shishi, who had sat himself atop Kironawae's head, all stopped and looked in her direction.

"Kironawae, I am ok, I was only shocked, I used my aura to lessen the blow and I used to be an archer for this army, remember? I know how to remove the arrows, and what they sound like when they are coming at you. I failed to realize it was coming for me, it is my fault, so stop blowing things up ok?" She said as she pet his nose. Kironawae nodded but almost jumped when she touched the arrow and flinched. She turned the arrow left then found a button on the end with the feathers and pushed it. She then tried to pull it out but the immense pain refrained her from doing so. She closed her eyes and opened them again, looking at beast boy.

"Beast boy, pull it out." She said as she grabbed his hand and put it on the arrow. He gulped, he felt like he had to.

'Ok Beast boy its time o show Shishi that im not some wussy who cant pull out an arrow.' Beast boy thought as he grasped the arrow tighter. He wanted to pull it quickly so it didn't hurt her much. He pulled, it was wedged in there good but he was able to pull it out. The tip of it was covered in her blood and he had a difficult time even holding it. He threw it into the air, and Kironawae torched it. Raven had a difficult time staying conscience; she fell on top of him. He lifted her and shook her genteelly she came to and looked at him with thanks.

'If he's looking for the opportune moment to kiss her it's slipping away … and there it goes.' Shishi thought as he looked in on both of them with a heavy heart. It was a heat wrenching moment down there; Beast boy and Raven looking at each other with such love in their eyes. And then there was a Dragon, Shishi, and an entire Army surrounding them; that kind of ruins the moment. But raven and Beast boy seemed to be in a different world, happy places were Beast boy and Raven could be alone. Out of Beast boys pocket there appeared to be bandages that he used to wrap her quickly bleeding wound. For five minutes he slowly wrapped her wound as if she were a gentle creature who could be hurt if he tried to wrap it to quickly. It was as if every one was watching a soap opera, at the mushy lovey-dovey part. And once Beast boy was finished they looked into each others eyes and leaned forward … closer and closer until … *cough*. They both snapped back to reality and looked around to see a Dragon, Shishi lying on top of the dragon's head, and an entire Azarathian army watching their every move. They looked to each other, then back to the thousands of faces staring back at them.

 "Kiss Already!" Some one from the crow yelled. The whole crowd began to say 'yea kiss'.

"Yea Kiss, I mean what are we doing? Aren't we supposed to fight?" Shishi said. Every one looked at each other and shrugged. They began running at the dragon and he began spitting fire again. Raven surrounded herself and Beast boy in her aura and began floating upward.

"well that ruined the moment,"  Beast boy said. Raven nodded.

"Beast boy, thank you, I appreciate it." Raven said.

"What do you mean, for wrapping you up? Cuz that was easy." Beast boy said. Raven shook her head.

"No for pulling the arrow out, I couldn't do it, and I didn't want my dragon to have to cut to skin to get it out." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"No problem." He said.

A/N: Short enough yet? Oh um I want to thank some people for some things in this fic. And did I mention that I don't own this Show. Sorry if I didn't, please don't sue me. Ok I would like to thank 'The Emperor's New Groove', 'Pirates of the Caribbean', 'Yu Yu Hakasho', "Inuyasha', 'The Lord Of The Rings' the third one, magicone13's Teen Titans story 'I'm falling for you' Thanks bud!, 'That 70's Show', Mr. Z, and my faithful reviewers. OK I think that's it, hopefully. Ok I know im boring you but I think ill thank my reviewer's separately now. Ok thanks guys, I appreciate it.

Thank you:

TIGER*GRRrr: I'm glad you feel that way; I think my Storys are really dramatic to. Thanks, That gives me semi-truck loads of self-confidence.

Thanks much!

Anonymous/ Keep going: I didn't know me chapters were mixed up thanks for alerting me, I wouldn't have figured that out. And I have never read the other darkness but ill take your word for it.

Thanks much!

Anonymous/ Leviathan680: I'll try to shorten the chapters, I must Wright a lot. Is this better?

Thanks much!

Chapter: 1 (forgot to do this earlier)

Anonymous/ 'Ol No Name: Yeah you said please, I like people with manners so I'll try my hardest to update sooner.

Thanks much!

Purplerave: I'll try.

Thanks much!

TIGER*GRRrr: I'm righting!

Thanks much!

Chibi1309: I'll try to break up the paragraphs. You know that stupidity righters sometimes get when they don't pay attention the first time. I totally forgot that I should make it easier for you guys to read. You know, but now I keep in mind 'to make things easier make 'em shorter.'

Thanks much!

Well I think that is it, sorry if I didn't add you, if I didn't its because I didn't get your review until after I updated but ill get you next time. Thank you reviewers. The semi-truck loads of self-confidence keep rolling in, and they help motivate me to Wright. Oh and does any one know how to spell Keronawae or Kielala? 

Your favorite author who is a righting genius,

~Crasyducky~


	4. the begining of a new relationship

Chapter: 4 The beginning of a new relationship A/N: Crasyducky's (me) sister BabybluebearR (her) thinks all of my loyal fans rock. Ok that's all I have to say. And I have to agree with her that you guys/ girls do totally, royally rock. Oh yea and MistressDarkness wanted to know where Kironawae came from. It came from Yu Yu hakasho, you might not have heard of him though.  
  
The silence they shared was soon broken by the scream of a man being hurled at them. They both stared in his direction to scared to move or even blink. The man hit the shield surrounding them with a thud they both winced in pain. The man slid down the shield with a squeaking noise as raven and Beast boy watched his figure slowly slide down the side of her shield. "I guess we should help Shishi fight, huh?" Beast boy said. Raven nodded and she removed the shield before searching the air for flying men. They wandered into the battlefield and began fighting for their lives. Raven soon had cleared a path for her to get through the battle. She walked down hitting a few men on the way, and finally made it to a door. She opened it just enough so she could get through. She stepped into the long hallway, stiff with anxiety. She was so afraid of hallways like these, she remembered walking down these hallways every Thursday for her weekly lessons/beatings by her father. She hated her fathers wing of the household she preferred her mothers it was pink and rosy. She never felt comfortable in his hallway, let alone his entire wing. 'All right, his room should be down the hall way second room to the left. Ok well I only see one room on the left.' She thought. Then she passed a door that looked exactly like the wall but it was a door. Raven opened it and heard something, or some one moving into the room through another door leading to the room. Raven ran into the closet and peeked through a crack in the door. She saw Chuichi mumbling something about dragons ruining everything and about Shishi taking his woman. Raven came so close to barging out of the closet to yell at him, she was not his woman. But she had enough self discipline not to. Raven waited until he left the room and she crept out of the closet. She looked around cautiously awaiting Shishi's arrival. She heard some one open the door and she jumped scurrying into the closet again. "Raven? Is this the right room?" Shishi whispered as he opened the closet door. She jumped again as he opened the door, turns out she was still afraid of Chuichi on the inside. But just to cover up her cowardliness she smiled and straitened up. She walked out of the closet with an air of confidence, and that came to an abrupt stop when she tripped over her foot and fell on her face. Shishi burst out laughing which is quite hard when you are trying to be incredibly quiet. He laughed until he fell on the floor next to her; she decided to just sit there until he was finished. He slowly came to a stop and looked at her with watery eyes. He smiled; it seemed to her that because of that long laugh that he would have smiling wrinkles up the ying yang when he was 70. She looked at him with a very serious look; he just smiled. Well I guess if you don't have an optimistic and a pessimistic person then the universe will be incomplete. So for now she would remain with out a smile and Shishi would have to be the peppy one. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear; it was something about remembering the plan. Shishi nodded his head a looked into her eyes; he really would miss admiring her from afar, well and up close to. But he had to go home once he was finished helping her defeat Chuichi so she could be with Beast boy. He did have an arraigned marriage back at home too, but he loved Raven with all his heart. He decided he'd just have to live life with out her; for her sake. "What, do you see some thing interesting?" raven whispered jokingly. Shishi smiled. "Not interesting, beautiful." Shishi said. She looked at him like that was uncalled for but she couldn't help but smile. "OK we need to stop playing around." Raven said. "Al right, Chuichi should realize we are not battling soon." Shishi said. Raven shuttered at his name. "Let's get down to business then. You have to be on top so when he yells at you, you can jump off of the bed in a hurry." Raven said as she stood up and offered him a hand up. He accepted and stood. He smiled, he personally couldn't wait but she was hesitant. She sat down on the bed and waited until she heard fast loud footsteps. She lay down on the bed and awaited her horrible situation. He laid half on top of her and began kissing her. She closed her eyes tight with fear and regret that she didn't have a better plan. Just to make it seem like real love she stuck her tongue into his mouth but soon withdrew it out of awkwardness. 'Its funny I thought this would be better; I thought she was my true love. I felt a hell of a lot more when I kissed Kishi' Shishi thought. 'Oh God, Oh God! I don't want Chuichi to beat me if he kills Shishi, and if it is Beast boy looking for us not Chuichi. Chuichi was always a little on the dense side.' Raven thought. The door creaked as if was pushed open quickly. In came a steaming Chuichi; and seeing raven and his brother intensely making out on his bed was not much comfort. He threw a raging tantrum. "What the hell? Shishi? I know Raven told me you are in "love" but I didn't think it was true!?! Get off of her and fight me like a man!" Chuichi screamed. Shishi jumped off of the bed after giving her one last kiss just to piss off Chuichi, and to make sure he didn't feel anything for Raven. Now the gars were a turning in Shishi's head. He came after Chuichi with a mace in hand (where it came from I don't know, I mean it would be uncomfortable to lay on.). He swung His mace around and round over his head and tried to hit Chuichi in the head several times. Chuichi ducked every time but Shishi was able to scratch him several hundred times. Finally Chuichi fought back by hitting Shishi's mace with a mace of his own, both shattered. They began punching each other and elbowing and kneeing and many other dirty tricks. Raven thought it was just like wrestling, like what Robin and Cyborg watch on TV. Shishi seemed to be winning but the tables soon turned, both men were exhausted but Shishi seemed to be worse. Shishi turned to face her and said: "Raven, if I don't make it. I love you . . . Will you tell Kishi that I said that?" Chuichi stopped in mid punch when he heard that. Then his old rusty gears began working, it was a set up. "Shishi I will, I will send your love but I think she would like to hear it from you." Raven said. Chuichi screamed on the top of his lungs. "You people are so confusing. He loves Kishi but Raven loves him and she doesn't yell at him. Shishi may love Kishi but he is saving Raven who he doesn't like?" Chuichi said. "No Chuichi, like always you are wrong. I don't love Shishi and he realized that he doesn't love me. Shishi and I crated an illusion to make it seem like we loved each other so you would get jealous and I could use your love for me against you. We did something else to." Raven explained. Chuichi looked even more confused. Raven surrounded herself in her aura and began to float in the air. "Shishi, my mother should have told me to confuse him and use that against him. Chuichi, I have learned how to defend my self and that's exactly what I am going to do." Raven said as her eyes turned white and every piece of furniture in the room began to levitate. She threw them at him at all angles and from under the pile he could barely breath. Raven hoped that her dragon would come to eat him soon. She settled down to the ground and smiled at Shishi all beaten up. "See, I knew you could be of some help. And now aren't you happy that you weren't the one who had to marry me?" raven said. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek out of happiness. "Oh sorry I forgot that you don't have a crush on me any more. Im happy you found some one." Raven said. The Door burst into flames amid their conversation and in walked a happy full Kironawae. "I hope you aren't to full! You still need to eat Chuichi." Raven said. Kironawae groaned and was able to rip off both of his legs and down them but he couldn't eat any more. Raven smiled, she didn't blame him Chuichi probably tasted like crap. So she decided to call the cops and let them handle him. Chuichi was sentenced to a few years in jail. Raven opened the door to the closet; she had noticed that she dropped her necklace she was wearing that She received from Beast boy on Christmas. She felt that it would give her luck, it didn't do much for her in the closet but it's the thought that's counts. She found her necklace on the ground and she also found beast boy as a pelican trapped in a hanger. He had flown in during the kiss and out of shock he got caught in a hanger. He struggled to get free but to no prevail. Raven encased the hanger in her aura and broke it in half. Beast boy fell to the ground and hit it with a thud. Shishi winced at the noise he heard from all the way on the other side of the room. Beast boy stood up in a flash and looked at raven in a funny way. She cocked her head and stared at him as if she didn't understand his gesture. "Beast boy is there a problem?" Raven asked. Shishi was interested now, beast boy, as a pelican caught in a hanger looking at Raven as if. oh. 'I get it. Beast boy saw. Oh god he must be crushed. I should tell Raven before she just pisses him off more.' Shishi thought. He walked over to Raven and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes opened wide as if some thing clicked in her brain. She looked at beast boy in a sober way (not because she was drunk. The other definition.) "Beast boy, do you trust me?" raven asked. Beast boy thought about that question for a minute. 'Do I trust her? First of all, do I like her? Yes that's obvious, but is it more than a mutual liking? I think so, so do I trust her?' Beast boy thought. He looked up and looked into her eyes, they were doubtful yet trusting. 'Well that doesn't help. Does she doubt me or not?' Beast boy thought. "I don't know. . ." Beast boy said to ravens dismay. "Beast boy, what you saw, was it me and Shishi." Raven started. "Kissing, yes." Beast boy finished her sentence for her. "Beast Boy, are you upset?" Raven asked calmly. "Upset? Upset? Raven I thought you; well I thought you liked me! So you kiss Shishi, who you know I feel is a threat, then you ask if im ok with it!" Beast boy yelled. Raven closed her eyes in disappointment; she didn't think Beast boy would heed her mother's words. "Beast boy, tell me, do you think that I would lead you to think I liked you just so I could have the risk of you seeing Shishi and I kissing. And do you think that Shishi and I would act like animals and jump all over each other at any chance, even in the middle of a battle?" Raven asked. "Lead me to believe, so I was wrong?" Beast boy asked. Raven looked up at him. "Beast boy, I never said that you were wrong. Besides, Didn't it occur to you that Shishi and I had a reason to be in this specific room, at this specific time, doing that specific thing?" Raven asked. Beast boy thought for a minute. "Raven, is there something you need to tell me?" Beast boy asked. "Yes, Me and Chuichi were engaged as children, I ran away from him, he came to get me, and Shishi and I convinced him that we were in love, to get him jealous. Like my mother told me to do I used his love for me against him and we defeated him." Raven said as she walked out of the room. Beast boy ran after her repeating 'sorry I didn't know' millions of times. Shishi walked out as well and they returned to the tower, Raven was home 30 minutes before beast boy and Shishi because she flew fast so she wouldn't get upset. She landed on the roof and ran to her room. She looked into her mirror trying to meditate, but all she saw in the mirror was utter chaos. Everything was swirling all around and it was turning red, black, pink, gray, and white. Raven shook her head she was lucky that all the chaos was in her mind not outside. She was angry and mad and confused but she didn't want to hurt any one. She started to levitate but that made everything begin to swirl outside her mind. She stopped meditating. She heard the door down stairs slam shut and loud rapid footsteps running up the stairs and into the living room. Bang, Bang, Bang! Beast boy was slamming his fist in frustration on the door. "Raven. please Raven. I love " Beast boy began. Everything in her room began to float and dropped on the floor once she heard the word 'love'. Raven opened the door to find Beast boy standing there teary eyed looking at the picture in the hallway that ripped in half, one side with him and her and the other with the rest of the titans. She looked at him and smiled at the pathetic look she knew she had on. "You can't fight love, it doesn't leave you. When you love some one you will love them forever." Raven said. Beast boy looked up at her and smiled to. She took a step closer to him. And he took a step closer to her. And she leaned in and gave him a hug, one that both of them needed. Then, the door to the hallway slid open and Shishi stepped in to see how they were doing. Beast boy and Raven looked at him with daggers flying at him. He had defiantly ruined their moment. "I just wanted to tell you Kishi, my ride back home, has come. I would like you to meet my bride-to-be. The one I really love, you showed me that raven." Shishi said. Beast boy and Raven separated immediately when they realized he wasn't going to leave them in peace. Raven walked and when she realized that beast boy wasn't behind her she clasped his hand in hers and they walked out together. The girl in the living room was stunning. She had perfect brown locks of hair and the most brilliant eyes; they were almost orange at the bottom but faded into red at the top. She had medium sized lips and strait teeth. She wore a plaid grandpa hat and a shirt that tied up in the front. She had tight leather pants her shirt was black and the string was tied loosely and it was pink. She also wore black vans with pink shoelaces. Beast boys jaw dropped but he quickly shut his mouth when Raven elbowed him in the rib. "Kishi, this is Raven and Beast boy. Raven and Beast boy this is Kishi. " Shishi said. Beast boy and Raven shook her hand. "So hun, are you going to get your stuff or what?" Kishi asked. Shishi walked into his room to collect his things. "So I heard you two are an item now." Kishi said. Raven and Beast boy looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't want every one to know let alone people on other planets. Kishi walked up next to Raven and whispered this in her ear: "Raven, This is a trick I picked up a little while ago. I mean I do really love Shishi and he loves me but if Beast boy ever gets out of line just do what I do and he'll be like putty in your hands." Raven smiled, she wanted to know what it was but didn't want to make it seem like she was interested. When Shishi came back into the room Kishi walked up to him and gave him a big long kiss, leaving him asking for more. "Kishi what do you want? You always kiss me like that when you want something." Shishi said in almost a daze. "Oh nothing" was all Kishi said as she turned to Raven and winked. Shishi leaned down and kissed her again this time she wanted him to keep going, and he would have had raven and Beast boy not have said simultaneously: "Shishi, we thought you were leaving?" Shishi immediately stopped what he was doing and picked up his bags. He saluted to raven and Beast boy and him and Kishi walked out of the tower kissing each other every couple of minutes. Raven watched as the car slowly drove off into the distance toward her space ship that was in the middle of central park Raven's dragon was also there in the ship waiting to be taken home. Raven was so happy they were gone, but the whole event lasted the entire day. Raven made some tea and brought it to the roof were she was hoping her mother would pay her one last visit. Of course she did. "Raven you did well, your father isn't coming to earth. I love you raven but this is the last time I can personally visit you, my body cannot take much more. I love you Raven." Her mother said. At that point the door behind raven slowly opened and Beast boy walked out with a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. Her mother looked at him with out raven noticing and beast boy put his index finger to his lips and motioned her mother to be silent. Beast boy crept up behind her and slipped the blanket over her shoulders, she turned and looked surprised at Beast boy. "Thought you might like some company, you must have thought the same thing." Beast boy said motioning towards her mother. Raven nodded and pulled the blanket closer to her but not after she wrapped him in it with her. "Well, I am feeling kind of tired I better go home. I'll contact you on the Internet later honey ok? Remember your mother loves you good-bye. Oh and Beast boy remember, trust in raven she will never stop loving you. Good- bye. " Her mother said sensing she may see something her daughter does not want her to see. Raven looked to her mother with thankful eyes as she slowly disappeared in the distance. Raven looked back at Beast boy and pulled on the blanket tighter which caused him to move closer. Raven closed her eyes and tilted her head to the left and he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right. They inched closer and closer when, of course, the door to the roof opened right when they made contact. "Raven? Beast boy? What are you guys doing up here?" Cyborg asked as they quickly separated and Beast boy dropped the blanket so it looked as if they were only talking. Luckily it was dark outside so Cyborg couldn't see anything. "We were. . . talking. By the way, why are you home?" Raven asked as her and beast boy walked into the doorway holding hands under the blanket. When they walked into the living room they saw Star fire on the couch and Robin hovering over her. Both Raven and beast boy cocked their heads at the strange sight of star fire bruised and hurt on the couch. "Star what happened?" Beast boy asked the injured Star fire. "I simply tried to join football with the boys, I do not recall what I did but all of them jumped on top of me when I caught the ball." Star fire replied. Beast boy laughed at her but shut up at the cold glare he received from Robin. Robin lifted Star fire up in his arms and took her to her bedroom. Soon after the door closed they could hear giggling and other noises (if ya know what I mean). "They did that all week. She played football and twisted her ankle. Robin has been taking care of her ever since. Its pathetic, so what did you guys do?" Cyborg asked. Raven and Beast boy looked at each other. "The tower was pretty quiet. Nothing happened exciting. Just Raven's old husband to be came and tried to bring her home." Beast boy said. Cyborg looked at him funny. "Whatever Beast boy, you and your stories." Cyborg said. Cyborg left to his room to unpack. "Well, our moment was ruined, again." Raven said. Beast boy looked at her. "It doesn't have to be." Beast boy said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him and kissed him back. He almost looked shocked. He leaned in and closed his eyes, she did the same, they both leaned in and then the lights were turned out and a flashlight was shining on them. They paused in mid-lean (I guess) and turned to see Cyborg, Robin, and Star fire standing in the doorway. Cyborg was shining the flashlight at them. They quickly separated and stepped back a few feet. Both of them began to blush hoping none of the other teen titans saw their embarrassing moment. "What are you two doing?" Robin asked. Raven scowled at him of a second as he only smirked. "Well Robin, we were merely repeating what you and Star fire were doing in her room." Raven said with a smirk smeared on her face. Robin put his hand on the nape of his neck and both him and star fire blushed. This just caused Cyborg, Raven, and Beast boy to smile. "Well, obviously all of you have something to say." Cyborg said laughing at the two couples. Raven looked at Cyborg as if she could kill him. Raven walked past them into her room. "Well, I think I shall retire for the night." Beast boy said. He walked into the hallway and closed the hallway door almost coldly on all three of them. Then walked to his door opened it and then closed it with out walking in. he slowly tip toed to Ravens room and knocked on her door softly. She opened the door with out her cape, so her bare shoulders were showing. Beast boy looked up and down and she came close to slapping him had it not been around 1:00 in the morning. She stepped aside with sleepy eyes as he walked in. She sat on her bed and he sat down to. They talked for a little while but soon she felt the urge to sleep. She leaned over and fell on his shoulder; he gently lifted her up and set her in a laying position on her bed. He covered her in a blanket and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. But she moved her head and caught his lips with hers. They finally got their kiss. He tried to get up but Raven held his hand and pulled him down. "Just rest here with me. OK?" Raven said. Beast boy lay down next to her and smiled. She put her hand at the nape of his neck and kissed him full on the mouth, she even added a little tongue. She smiled and lay down again and closed her eyes, she fell into a deep slumber immediately. But Beast boy was transfixed on her kiss; it left him wanting more. Eventually he fell into sleep but once he woke up it was dawn and was woken up by a knocking on her door. He stood up and opened the door with sleepy eyes. "Beast boy!" Robin yelled. Beast boy looked at him like he was crazy for waking him up. "Beast boy, what are you doing in Raven's room?" Robin asked. "I'm in Raven's room? Ok so what's the problem?" Beast boy asked. Robins head dropped and his jaw dropped also. Beast boy stood on one foot and crossed the other in front of it while he leaned up against the wall looking for an answer. Robin's eyes closed a little as he sighed. "Beast boy you two fight together, if you break up then. . ." Robin started. "Then we'll handle it like adults. And that wont happen. And this is coming from YOU." Beast boy said raising his voice just enough for emphasis and not to wake Raven. Beast boy stood up strait and glared at Robin waiting for an answer. "Beast boy that's different." Robin started. Beast boy deepened his glare. "Robin, that's bull. All of us know about you and Star, you don't need to hide it. So since I'm not saying anything about your relationship with Star fire, would you do me a favor and stay out of my business." Beast boy said. "Fine Beast boy. You and Raven want to hide from every one then go ahead. At least Star and I accept the fact that we love each other and don't care if any one knows. I saw you two on the roof, and last might I heard Raven through the air vent." Robin said as he began to walk away. "Well you know don't you?" Beast boy said challenging Robin to throw that back in his face. Robin turned to face him. "Am I the only one?" Robin challenged back. "Robin, look more than nothing happened while you were gone. Raven's old fiancé came to take her back to Azarath, and then Shishi, a guy who thought he loved her was kissing her in front of me. She told me she loved me and it only caused Chuichi to be jealous. A long story short I almost crushed her heart because at first I didn't trust her. Do you think I'm going to let saving the world get in the way of a love like that? Especially when I know she loves me back!" Beast boy said. Robin looked shocked that Raven felt that deeply about Beast boy and him her. "Well I guess this is good, because if Cyborg tries to make fun of our "relationships" there's four of us and one of him" Robin said giving a thumbs up sign. Beast boy smiled and walked back into her room. He settled down next to Raven and smiled at her. "Thanks Beast boy." Raven said.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Is this ok? I wasn't sure if that was a good ending. Well its all over, this is really short compared to my other fics they are all 9 chapters long. I should really thank every one now but I don't really feel like it. Any way thanks the maker of teen titans I salute you for making such a radical cartoon, which inspired me to write this fic! (Im weird deal with it).  
Your favorite writing geniuses  
Crasyducky 


End file.
